


Please Don't Leave Me

by Bakayamadachan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: IgNoct, JUST ANGST AND FLUFG AND WJDJEIWU, M/M, No smut today folks~, Oooo boi, i think, this is gonna be a long one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-10-25 04:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakayamadachan/pseuds/Bakayamadachan
Summary: Based off of a dream I had...The boys have been on the road for a while with no towns in sight, they are all exhausted and are just ready for any form of sleep to come their way. It was strange yet normal up until.. Something popped up, separating them.WELP! I Can't spoil anymore for ya, so you'll just have to read, maybe?





	1. On the road

 

The guys have been on the road for quite some time now, they haven't come across any havens, towns, or caravans which was very strange to them. And so they were all very exhausted, especially Ignis, but he had too much pride to show it, even though he had done most of the driving.

 

“Hey Iggy, why don't you let me drive for a bit? You've been driving for two days now.” 

 

“I am fine, Prompto. I believe we will get to our destination much safer if _you_  of all people don't drive.” 

 

"W-what do you mean by that?!" A flick to the back of Prompto's head cut off their conversation because it caused him to yelp out. "Ow! Gladio, what the hell!" He turned around to glare at Gladiolus, "what was that for?!" 

 

"Heh, and you wonder why Iggy won't let you drive." 

 

"Shut up- uwah!" Prompto nearly fell back but held onto the seat tightly and turned around after the regalia came to a halt. "Igniiisssssss!" He whined as he glanced at Ignis with pouty eyes, not noticing the strange purple object that appeared before them. 

 

Everyone except for Prompto got out of the regalia to check out this object," Hey! Where are you guys goi- WHAT THE _**HELL**_  IS THAT?!" he jumped out of the car, nearly falling flat on his face. He walked to behind Gladiolus, shielding himself in case this foreign object did something strange. 

 

Noctis was getting a little too close to it so Ignis pulled him back to behind him, guarding him as always. 

 

"Ignis? What is that?"

 

"I'm not sure, but you need to stay back, we're unsure of what this thing will do," the thing began to morph, startling them. 

 

"Highness, get back!" Ignis pushed Noctis back, causing him to fall onto the roof of the engine of the regalia. After morphing, the object then reflected them, looking like some kind of mirror. Gladiolus picked up a round pebble and threw it at the reflection, the object quickly morphed the reflection into a whole new setting, letting the rock enter it. 

 

“A portal maybe?” Prompto gently pushed on Gladiolus, “you first, big guy.” 

 

“And why the hell do I have to go in?”

 

“Well.. You’re way bigger and stronger, duh!”

“Tsk, wuss..” Gladiolus waved his hand around in this so-called portal, soon pulling his sword out for safety reasons in case anything were to happen, “doesn’t seem like anything is going on so far-” Prompto pushed him in and jumped in as well, checking around him in awe.

 

“Wow, this is totally like some kind of paradise, you guys should come check it out-” The portal closed up between the four, splitting them up into pairs. Noctis widened his eyes and reached out to where the portal once was, having this expression mixed between shock and bewilderment, “Where are they? What the hell happened?!” 

 

“Noctis, we need to leave immediately,” Ignis reached for Noctis’ arm and pulled him to the regalia, pushing him onto his side of the vehicle and quickly got into his own seat, “hold on, Noct..” He started up the engine and revved it up, pushing his foot onto the gas as iron giants appeared behind them, focusing on getting away quickly. “I had a feeling that this was a trap, I had not expected Gladio and Prompto to do that, if I knew they would, I would not have stopped driving.” 

 

Noctis took a look in the sideview mirror, counting the amount of iron giants there were, at least 4.. So many for just one portal. “Do you think they’re-” 

 

“I believe that they will be just fine, I know that they can take care of themselves which is why I am not concerned for their well-beings as of this moment, but I am to take care of you right now.” Noctis looked down at his lap and sighed lightly, wondering how the other two are coming along currently, and whether they’re fighting several daemons or if they are safe. A warm, gloveless hand reached for his own and massaged a small area with the thumb, “Noctis, they will be alright, I promise you,” Noctis placed his other hand on top of Ignis’ and squeezed it, needing reassurance because of his fear of losing two close friends. 

 

After about a half an hour of speeding, Ignis began to slow the regalia down because he could finally see a town in the distance! The prince was curled up in his seat, not paying attention to where they were headed, the whole time he stayed wide awake and was unable to sleep because of how fast Ignis was driving. 

 

“Noctis.”

 

“Hm?” Noctis lifted his head to look at Ignis, where they are now. 

 

“We’re here,” the other gave his hand a gentle squeeze before pulling away to turn the ignition off.

 

“Where are we?” He looked out the window, seeing a store, a caravan, and a dining area, this was totally a new town. They got out of the regalia and stretched for a couple of minutes before heading into the store and paying for a couple of nights in the caravan. They also thought to stock up on potions, recipe ingredients for Ignis, and new fishing equipment for Noctis. After buying all that was needed, they headed into the caravan for the night. “So tired..” Noctis yawned as he plopped down on the one futon that was in there, Ignis sat down beside him and slid his glasses off his nose to clean them, bags from the lack of sleep underneath his eyes. Noctis sat up and leaned his head on his shoulder, “Ignis.”

 

“Yes?” 

 

“Sleep with me.” 

 

“Pardon me?” 

 

“You’re tired, I’m tired, so let’s just sleep together on this damn thing,” he pulled on his advisor, urging him to lay down with him, “please..”

 

“I have no other choice, do I?” Ignis let Noctis push him down onto his back and curl up on top of him. He wrapped an arm around Noctis’ waist and stared up at the ceiling, listening to his soft breathing. Figuring that the prince had fallen asleep by now because of his breathing, he closed his eyes and sleep quickly took over him.

 

 


	2. It was only just...

 

“Where the hell am I?” Noctis tried to look around in his dark surroundings but struggled with trying to see anything, he did remember falling asleep, but he did not remember ever waking up yet, nor coming to such a dark place that was sending him a bad vibe. 

“Ignis?” He called out for his advisor, hoping to get a response. But there was nothing but silence that met his call. “Prompto? Gladio?” He began to walk forward, not exactly sure on where he’s headed but he needed to find somebody, even if he couldn’t see a damn thing. “Ignis!” He shouted a bit louder this time, and after he did so, a faded light flickered in the distance. 

He ran to that small light and as the size of it grew, his surroundings began to slowly reveal itself to him, after seeing the one thing that was everywhere, he had wished that everything stayed dark.. So much blood, whose blood could it have been though? Was there a massacre here? 

As he got closer, there was a dead behemoth lying on the ground, a couple of strips of cloth followed it and.. Ignis?! His eyes widened at the sight of his friend, “Ignis!” He ran to Ignis’ side and gently shook him. “Ignis, answer me!” Ignis was covered in his own blood, his clothing had been shredded, meaning that the behemoth got him pretty good. Noctis looked up to check out his face but stopped at his throat, it had practically been torn out.

Why Ignis? What did he ever do to deserve this? How come he never found out about Ignis until it was too late?

“Not you.. Please, Ignis.” He placed his trembling hand on Ignis’ face as tears began to slide down his cheeks. “Don’t leave me, I ne- I need you Ignis..” He pulled him against his chest and wrapped both of his arms around him tightly, his body soon wracked with sobs. 

“Noctis.”

“Ignis..”

“Noctis!” He felt a hand gently place itself on his cheek and the voice that repeated his name was very familiar, as if it sounded like it was coming from- 

Noctis opened his eyes and there was Ignis’ face above his, they’re on the bed of the caravan they rented out for a couple of nights, “Oh Ignis..” He hugged Ignis tightly and hid his face in his neck, relieved that he was alright with no scratches on him. 

“Noctis, are you alright?”

“Y-yea, why?” 

“You were saying my name over and over again..” Ignis wrapped an arm around Noctis’ waist and thought about how he cried during his slumber but decided against mentioning it as he wiped his tears away.

“D-did I do anything else?” 

“No,” Ignis was about to pull away from Noctis but the arms around him tightened their hold. 

“No, don’t.. Don’t leave me, please..” 

“Noctis,” he pulled on the prince’s arms to loosen his grip then tilted his chin up so he could look at him. “I am not going anywhere, I am staying by your side until the day I die, I will _never leave_ you, you should know this.”

“I do! It’s just that.. I need you close to me right now.” 

“As you wish.” Ignis pried Noctis’ arms off of him and shushed his protests so he could get into a more comfortable position. After adjusting, he motioned for Noctis to come closer, and so he crawled onto his lap and leaned his face up against his neck.

“Iggy?”

“Yes?” 

“I- thank you.”

“What are you thanking me for?” 

“You’re always there for me and always have been, e-even though I-”

“Hush, darling.. You do not need to thank me for that,” Ignis placed his chin on top of Noctis’ head and rubbed his back to soothe him. “I am not only here to serve you, but I care about you dearly and wish no harm upon you whatsoever.” Noctis buried his face in his neck and slowly fell asleep again because of the warmth and reassurance that Ignis is alright.

Ignis laid his head back against the wall and let out a drawn out sigh, “Oh Noct, what am I going to do with you?” 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think of Noctis' dream? Do you think that it'll ever come true or do you think he'll be more cautious? Tell me what you think and let me know what you thought of this chapter!


	3. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh look
> 
> A hint of romance already

"How many potions are in the bag?" Ignis asked as he began refueling the regalia.

"Uh-" Noctis rummaged through the bag and counted the amount of potions, "t-twenty.. five."

"That is quite plenty for now," He placed the gas pump into its slot and slid into the driver's seat, glancing at Noctis to make sure everything is ready. "Sit back, Noct."

"I know, I know, I was doing something," Noctis set the bag down by his feet and sat back, letting out a sigh, " 's cold."

"It is a bit chilly out, isn't it?" Ignis turned the heater on and started up the engine.

"It's so quiet without Prompto and Gladio.."

"Indeed." Noctis slowly reached his hand over to Ignis' leg and placed it there.

"You better not leave me as well, I... I need you the most, Ignis."

"That.. makes me glad to hear, especially if it comes from you, I could never dream of leaving you, Noct." He intertwined their fingers and smiled when Noctis laid his head on his shoulder. "You seem to want to be extra close to me, is something the matter?"

"No.. I just- I like being close to you like this in situations like this, makes me feel better." He rubbed his face against his shoulder and closed his eyes, "Ignis-" He mumbled into his arm and tightened his grip on his hand.

Ignis absolutely adored Noctis, especially when he's like this. He just wanted to hold him close and kiss him, and-- but he could never be able to do so, he is his advisor after all.

He wondered how far the next town would be and considered heading to Lestallum, knowing that their will be guaranteed there. Would Prompto and Gladio be there as well? Several questions ran through his mind as he drove to the safest city they knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo
> 
> What did you guys think of this chapter? I apologize for it being short><


	4. Snuggle bunnies

“Noctis,” Ignis gently shook Noctis’ shoulder to wake him up, “We have arrived in Lestallum.” The prince remained sound asleep, adjusting his position slightly as he slept away. Ignis let out a sigh then pulled Noctis out of his seat and hoisted him up in his arms, smiling when the prince snuggled into his chest. 

 

He carried Noctis to a nearby hotel and bought one room for a couple of nights then carried him to their room and laid him on the bed, soon pulling the blanket over him. He kissed his forehead then sat down on the chair beside the bed and began texting Prompto to see if him and Gladio are alright.

 

“Ignis..” Ignis turned his head to look at Noctis who was whimpering in his sleep.

 

“Noctis?” He slid his phone into his pocket and reached his hand out to Noctis’ shoulder, flinching when the prince shot up in the bed to a sitting position.

 

“Ignis!”

 

“Noct!” Ignis jumped out of the chair and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him tight against his chest and stroked his hair, “It’s alright Noct, I am right here..”   
  
“Y-you’re not hurt, are you..?” Noctis moved his hands around Ignis’ body, still in sort of a daze from his dream, “Where does it-”

 

“I’m not hurt at all, did you have another nightmare?” Noctis stayed quiet but nodded his head, burying his face in Ignis’ neck.

 

“Are you sure you’re-”

 

“Yes. I promise I’m fine,” He closed his eyes and rubbed his back to help soothe his nerves, after feeling the prince’s breathing slow down, Ignis adjusted the view of his angle so he could get a better look at Noctis’ face and the other noticed him moving, so he looked up and their eyes met. They stayed like this for a minute before Noctis slightly moved forward, causing their foreheads to touch.

 

He opened his mouth to say something to the other since he felt a little awkward after staring for what seemed like forever and averted his gaze. Ignis was tempted to kiss Noctis but quickly pulled back to prevent himself from doing it, “Are you alright?” 

 

“Y-yea, why?” Noctis adjusted on his lap and looked down.

 

“Just curious.. I should be getting up soon.” 

 

“But, I like this..” 

 

“Well.. I need to buy meals to last us a few nights, maybe we can continue.. Whatever this is when we come back.”

 

Noctis let out a sigh and climbed off of his lap, “I’ll come with you, I’m not letting you leave me here.” 

 

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” They both climbed out of the bed and Noctis followed Ignis out of the room, staying close to him, so close that he feels his body heat. He did feel a  _ little _ paranoid after all.

 

After getting to the area with all of the small stores, Noctis grabbed Ignis’ hand and held on tightly, afraid of losing him. Ignis looked down at their hands and a small smile came upon his face, he squeezed his hand gently and led him to a shop with unique ingredients. 

 

“Noctis, are you craving anything for tonight?”

 

“Not.. really, keep my diet in mind though-” Ignis shook his head and sighed before grabbing a bag and placing ingredients into it with the help of Noctis’ free hand since he refused to let go of the other. He slowly pulled away from the prince’s hand, but it didn’t go far when it was quickly caught.

 

“Noctis..” He leaned towards Noctis who seemed anxious, “I’m right here, I am not going to leave your side for one second, alright?” 

  
Noctis slowly nodded and hesitantly let go of his jacket, “O-okay, but uh.. If you do, don’t be surprised if I kick your ass.” 

 

“Heh, of course.” He patted the prince’s shoulder and chuckled before checking out the next shop to see what they all have as Noctis checked out  **questionable** items.

 

After checking all the items out, Ignis glanced over and noticed Noctis walking away,  _ where in the world is he going?  _ “Noctis?” The advisor followed after him, calling out a couple of times to him to get his attention,  which strangely wasn’t working. Is he playing a game with him? 

 

After seeing something  _ very _ disturbing, Noctis shuddered and lifted his head to look at Ignis, “Hey Ignis- Ignis?” He heard no response from the advisor so he turned around and saw him walking, “Ignis, what-” He let out a frustrated sigh and stomped after him. How  **dare** he walk off without him? He promised he would stay beside him! “Ignis!” He began to run after him when Ignis turned a corner then began rolling down what seems like a hill. 

 

A.. grassy hill. After he got to the bottom, he began dry heaving as he kneeled over, that long roll made him very nauseous. As soon as he was able to fix his composure, he got to his feet and looked around, “Ignis!” He cupped his hands over his mouth to project his shout to the older man, he shouted his name a couple more times before dropping his hands to his sides and giving up.

  
He.. was  _ no longer _ in Lestallum. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W00T, I finally have posted a chapter on time-- 
> 
> What do ya guys think so far? And what do you think is going on?~

**Author's Note:**

> I have sooo many chapters written out on paper, so I will try to update weekly! I really hope you guys come to enjoy this story and let me know what you thought of this chapter.


End file.
